Right Where We Are
by sheteego
Summary: A few changes to the current story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is a short three part story. Second part will be up tomorrow. I love knowing what you think, so please comment. **

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

He was anxious. The slow progression of the cab through downtown traffic enhancing the butterflies dancing around in his stomach. He hates surprises. Yet here he was about to deliver one of his own. Will looks over at the meter on the cab's dash board then starts to remove bills from his wallet. He likes to have the cash in hand before he steps out of the cab; a necessary move he picked up from having to travel with a two year old. As if on cue, Arianna starts to get restless in the back of the cab. He's not the only one that's anxious. She wants to see her dad.

It's amazing how nothing every goes according to plan. He figures that's the slogan for his life and it was high time that he started flying that flag above his head. He left Salem with the intention of helping his mom and siblings and, let's be honest, he wanted a chance to shine in his career. His writing meant a lot to him and he wanted to succeed in something that wasn't tied to Sonny. Will wanted his husband and everyone he loved to be proud of him, to recognize that he could get things right on his own.

The plan was for six months, and it worked out perfectly. Will got the opportunity of a lifetime and he did not waste it. The movie about his mother was a success and it was amazing to see his name flash across the big screen under the title 'Writer'. It was a dream come true. His dream come true. Overnight he went from an unknown screen writer to one with a successful movie under his belt. Six months turned into a year, a year turned into eighteen months and before Will know it he was calling LA home. His mom found a really nice house in the Hollywood Hills; Will and Ari stayed with her to keep the family together. Sonny came out to visit when he could, but with a business to run, that did not turn out to be as frequent as they would have liked. They tried to make the best of the situation; even if they both secretly hated it.

The cab pulls into the town square and Will can already see the sign for Sonny's club. Salem looks just the same as the day he left. There was a slight fear that everything would be different, but the familiarity of the scene brings him a little peace. This was home; he wasn't even going to complain about the heavy snow on the ground. The cab turns into the club's parking lot and Will is ready with his cash before he exits the vehicle. He removes their bags and the stroller from the trunk. He could really use Sonny right now. It takes him less than a minute to have the stroller up and a very alert Arianna securely fastened in. He registers the look of excitement in her face, despite the long day of traveling.

He manages to make it to the club with a help of a kind stranger who helps him carry the bags inside. Will thanks the guy and sets the luggage just inside the entrance. It's a busy day for Club TBD and T doesn't notice him walking in. It gives Will a chance to look around. Some things have changed, but for the most part the club still looks the same. He skirts out of the way of traffic inside the club and finds enough room to kneel down and remove Arianna from the stroller. She is squirming with excitement and Will smiles because he is excited too.

His marriage to Sonny has not been easy during the time that he was gone. They have gone through numerous ups and downs in the past twelve years. Arguments over the phone, days without talking to each other and sometimes just painful silence, even when they were together. Will acknowledges that he got really caught up in his work in LA and maybe he neglected his husband a bit, but this was his big break and if anyone should understand how much that meant to him it should be Sonny.

When the movie premiered two months ago everyone was thrilled, including Sonny. He told Will how proud he was of him and happy for all his success in LA, but at that point they were like strangers. It wasn't until the world wind of the movie promotion and premiere was over that Will took notice. Actually not even then, he finally took notice when a huge mistake was made.

Will walks with a wiggling Arianna towards the counter where a very surprised T greets them with a huge smile before dashing around the counter to share a hug and tickle the little girl that had changed so much since he last saw her. They catch up on what was going; T congratulating Will on his success and Will finding out that T was getting really serious with the latest girl he was dating. The conversation was good and it was nice to see his friend again but all Will really wanted was Sonny.

"Is Sonny around?" He finally asks T and Will registers the melancholy look on T's face.

"Ahh Sonny. I'm not sure where he is." T was fidgeting and the eye contact that was there before is now gone. "Sonny was here earlier but he must have gone over to the south side club or making a delivery."

"T, you're looking for Sonny?" One of the other barristers chimed in. It was first time Will was seeing the guy so he must have been hired in the time that Will was gone. "He left about an hour ago with Paul, you know the baseball player, said something came up and he had to go."

T looks like he wants to strangle the guy. He's so tense that Will is surprised that he could squeeze words from his lips. "Thank Garret. Really helpful." Will doesn't like what is happening or the way his friend looks guilty.

"T, what's going on?" Will adjusts Arianna in his arms. He doesn't even realize how fast his heart is starting to beat.

"Look…just give him a call. I really don't know where he is. I have to go unload the supplies."

It's not the greeting or warm homecoming that he was expecting when he made the split decision to get on a plane and come home to his man. A disappointed and worried Will makes the phone call but is immediately redirected to Sonny's voice mail. He smiles a little when he hears the familiar voice telling him to leave a message but then the worry comes back. "Hey baby…" he's not sure why he just used that endearment and the word sounds loaded with all his fears. "…please give me a call as soon as you can. Love you."

A few minutes later Will and Ari are in another cab, this time heading to the apartment. Will thought about dropping in on his dad or his grandma Marlena or Kate, but not seeing Sonny is deflating for both him and his daughter. The stress of traveling catches up and they are both exhausted when they enter the apartment.

It's been a little over a year since Will saw this place. His departure at that time had been hurried and exciting, yet filled with all sorts of fears that Will wasn't aware he had. Like the rest of Salem, the apartment is pretty much the same as when Will left. A few things have been moved around and there is the noted absence of Arianna's toys or blankets, but nothing that detaches him from the feeling of being home. Sonny's added a few recent pictures of Arianna around the apartment and it's amazing to see the changes that a year can make.

Will gets Arianna ready for a nap and doesn't complain when she refuses to stay in her room. Everything left the same to Will but for his two year old daughter this was major change. Arianna wasn't use to this space anymore; it was new and strange and did not want to navigate it alone. He ends up taking her into his and Sonny's room. Everything there is the same as well, but the bedding is new. It has Sonny's signature grey but it's mixed in with light blues and yellows; very on Sonny like. Will can only guess that someone else picked it out, maybe Adrianne.

The bedding may not look like Sonny, but it smells just like him. He tries calling Sonny one more time but again he get voice mail, this time he does not leave a message. The fall asleep in the cozy bed with his scent all around them and Will really feels like he is home. This is exactly where he wants to be; its where he needs to be. If only Sonny was beside him and Will did not have to content himself with just a shadow of his man. Will doesn't want to think about the look on T's face or the mention of someone name Paul who Sonny left with. He doesn't want to think about what may have been going on in Salem during the time he was gone. Will hates the thought that Sonny may have secrets and hates himself for coming home with one of his own.

* * *

><p>Will wakes up and it takes a few seconds to register that he is not in LA; in fact he is in the bedroom in Salem, the one he shares with Sonny. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and slowly climbs from the bed so as not to wake a sleeping Arianna. She was so disappointed that he didn't get to see her daddy Sonny. He just hopes Sonny get here soon. Maybe he is here now. Will has no idea how long he has been asleep so he dashes out of the room in hopes that he will find Sonny waiting patiently in the living room; choosing to stay there because he didn't want to wake them. He encounters the empty room and a clock that tells him he slept for almost eight hours. It's two in the morning and Sonny hasn't come home.<p>

There is a slight wobble to Wills knees and reasons for Sonny not being home flood his mind. He pushes at them, wrestles with them until he has strength enough to make himself a cup of coffee. He checks the regular coffee spot but comes up empty. Will goes through the cupboard until he locates the dark roast that Sonny really likes. It shouldn't bother him that Sonny moved things around, but it does. Even the mugs are in a different place and Will's favorite one, that has a quote from Hemmingway 'There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed', is now relegated to the back of the cupboard. Sonny bought him that mug after he attended that writer's workshop in LA during his last semester in college. Will would use it so often that it never made its way into the cupboard. It makes him feel like he was gone, which doesn't make sense but he indeed was gone, for over a year.

Will drinks a cup of coffee and the rich taste of the freshly ground beans reminds him of kissing Sonny. How many mornings did he wake up to Sonny sitting at the table drinking coffee and working on his tablet? He would slowly wake over and kiss his husband good morning. Sonny always tasted like the coffee. Sometimes the innocent morning kiss would turn into more and Will would spend the whole day smelling like Sonny's coffee.

Will tries calling Sonny again but once again he was instructed to leave a message. It's very unusual for Sonny to have his phone turned off, especially because he is running a business and he has a child. Will is trying his best to worry but he is desperate so makes a phone call. A groggy T answers the phone with what Will assumes is an attempt at hello. Will hates doing this, hates that someone will know that Sonny hasn't been home and that maybe things are not so great between them.

"Hey T, its Will."

"Will? Is everything okay man?"

"Yeah, I just…have you heard anything from Sonny?" Will is embarrassed to ask the question and T sounds equally mortified.

"Aww, no Will. I'm sorry man. He never came back to the club."

"It's okay. Thanks T." Will hangs up before his friend can say anything else. He wanted to ask about Paul, the baseball player, but he didn't. For a few more hours he could pretend that things weren't that bad in his marriage.

to be continued...


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Arianna slept for ten hours before waking up and distracting her daddy from his thoughts. At 4am the duo found themselves makings a trip to a twenty-four hour grocery store because there was nothing in the apartment for a two year old to eat. There was no reason for Sonny to keep food for Arianna around because she was thousands of miles away. Each time the topic of returning home would come up, Will would tell Sonny about all the things he still had to do in LA. The months went by without Will counting but Sonny was keeping track. They had arguments about it; Will wanted Sonny in LA and Sonny wanted him back in Salem. Marriage is hard.

They return to the apartment, eat then sit in front of the television to watch some of Arianna's favorite cartoons. She asks about her daddy, which was the purpose for the plane ride. He tells her daddy Sonny will be home soon, in an effort to convince both of them. But Arianna is smart and she doesn't seem to be buying it. They cuddle on the couch and watch cartoons until they are both asleep again.

The sun is peaking through the curtains when Will and Arianna wakes up for the second time. His first instinct is to look around for any signs of his missing husband, but the disappointments just keep coming and with it all his fears and worries. What if something happened to Sonny? What if he was in an accident somewhere? He thinks about calling the hospital but then he remembers that unlike LA, Salem is a small town and he would have heard by now if something happened to Sonny.

The last time Sonny was in LA things did not go so well. Will was busy preparing for the movie's release and attending meetings related to the new opportunities coming his way. He thought Sonny understood. The night before Sonny returned to Salem they got into an argument. Sonny was mad because he wanted to spend time with his family and Will was angry because Sonny did not seem to care about the amazing things that were happening for him. It felt like Sonny was trying to hold him back and they verbally vomited all over each other. In that situation no one comes out smelling good. The silence got worse after that. Conversations became so polite that it was only a matter of time before they started calling each other sir.

Success was happening for both of them; Sonny's new club was up and doing really well and Will's writing career was really taking shape. Professionally, things couldn't have been better for both of them. Their marriage was a different story. There are some things he could have done differently. Will knows he missed a lot that was going on in Sonny's life, like the opening of the new club and Sonny receiving the award for Salem's up and coming entrepreneur. It was not his intention to ignore what was happening for Sonny; it just looks that way.

There is someone else he could call but it's been over a year since Will dialed that number or spoke to her. But what choice does he have. Something strange is going on and he is going crazy trying not to think about the possibilities.

"Hello." The tone was tense and Will figured that's because he was calling.

"Hi Adrianne. It's Will."

"Hi Will." He should have done a better job of keeping in touch with everyone, especially family.

"I know this may be a little strange, but, have you seen or heard from Sonny? I've been trying to get in touch with him." There is a long pause before Adrianne finally replies.

"Will, he's right here." A sense of relief immediately fills him and Will sinks into the couch beside his daughter.

"Will?" There is the voice that he loves. It took making a mistake to realize just how much.

"Sonny. Are you okay? I tried calling several times."

"Oh, I'm sorry Will my phone died and I just haven't had the chance to charge it." He sounds weary and not like Sonny.

"Is everything okay?" He really wants to know when Sonny is coming home. Sonny probably stayed at the Kiriakis mansion last night, he's done that a few times. Will wonders why he didn't think of that before.

"No, it's not." He takes a deep breath and Will's heart clenches. "I'm at the hospital. My dad had a heart attack."

The warm and surprising homecoming that Will had planned is out the window. The next cab ride that he and Arianna take is to the hospital to be with Sonny, who was shocked when Will told him where they were. Arianna is overjoyed to jump from Will's arms to Sonny. She holds tight unto her daddy's neck and accepts his kisses with childish giggles. Will is more cautious with his greeting. He says hi to Adrianne who looks worn out with tear stained cheeks. He leans into Sonny, it's not a full embrace, just enough to let his husband know that he is here for him.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Sonny nods and drops another kiss unto Arianna's forehead. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. The surgery went well. We're just waiting for him to wake up." Sonny is still looking down at their daughter then he looks up at Will with so much vulnerability that Will isn't sure what to do. "Thank you for being here."

* * *

><p>Will wakes up really early the following morning. He leaves a sleeping Sonny and Arianna and enters the living room. After a few more hours of waiting at the hospital Justin was awake and doing well so everyone could finally breathe. Maggie took Adrianne home so that she could rest and Will dragged his tired husband home. Since then things have been pretty quiet. Sonny was exhausted and Arianna was content to cuddle with her dad, whom she hadn't seen in over two months.<p>

It feels good to be in their apartment, almost like LA never happened. Will makes coffee, once again pulls out his favorite mug and sits around their small dining table. There was too much on his mind for him to sleep. His mind is racing, trying to pinpoint the exact time when things started going south for him and Sonny, and it is telling him it was the day he left for LA. Will doesn't want to regret that move, it was necessary for him, he needed to know that he could make it. Despite the numerous mistakes he made in the past. He wanted Sonny to be proud of him and he wanted to be proud of himself.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" Will looks up from his mug to find Sonny walking into the kitchen.

"No."

Sonny pours himself a cup of coffee then takes the chair across from Will. "What's going on Will?" He was never good at hiding from Sonny. "Why did you come home? Not that I'm complaining."

"I missed you."

They catch up on Will's life in LA and Sonny's life in Salem, like two old friends who have not seen each other in a while. Instead of the husbands they actually are. Will is just happy to be talking again, instead of the brief, polite, stunted conversations that they have become accustomed to. They move from the table to the couch as they keep talking and for a few minutes they are Will and Sonny again.

"Are you going to tell me why you really came home?" Everything was going so well but Sonny hated secrets and Will hated having them. In eighteen months Will never came home once, so why would Sonny believe him now.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you." He looks at Sonny but the guy gives nothing away.

LA was all about work and furthering his career as a writer, but that doesn't mean that his family wasn't on his mind. It hurt when things started to unravel but he was so driven that he chose to pretend that everything was fine and as soon as he was done with the project all would return to normal.

"I hate how things are between us. Sonny, when did we stop talking? When we got married we said we would be different from our parents."

"You left Will and then you shut me out. I tried talking to you."

"I know, but every time we talked it felt like you were asking me to come home and I wanted to…so badly Sonny. I just…I needed to chase my dream. I'm sorry that you think I sacrificed you for it."

"I missed you too you know. You and Arianna. I'm sorry if I pressured you to come home. This apartment was really lonely without you two."

"I wanted you there with me."

"I know. I could have tried harder."

"Me too."

"Will."

"Sonny." They say each other's name at the same time. Sonny smiles at Will and he wants to return it but there is still the weight of secrets.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you and Ari arrived. It would have been amazing."

"Yeah, but you don't need to be sorry."

"When Paul came in and told me about my dad, I just took off, I…"

"Paul?"

"Yeah. He was at the hospital for physical therapy and saw when they brought my dad in. My stupid phone was dead so he came over to the club." That answers a part of Will's question but he wants to know who this Paul guy is.

"I've never heard you mention him?" Sonny releases a deep breath and Will knows there is more to the story. They never really discussed Sonny's past relationships because Will never wanted to. The thought of Sonny being with someone else was very unsettling for him and he knew his insecurities would push him to make comparisons.

"I know." He runs a hand through his hair; something he does when he is stressed. "He is an old friend. There was no reason for me to mention him." It feels like a lie and that terrifies Will.

"Was he just a friend? Back then I mean." T's reaction keeps replaying in his head. It was obvious the guy knew something about Sonny and this Paul character; something T didn't want to say. It takes Sonny a few seconds to answer. Will can tell he is really thinking about what to say but he doesn't understand why the question would be so thought provoking.

"No… he was more than just a friend."

"How long…" there is tiny lump forming in his throat. "How long has he been in Salem?"

"Will. Paul is in the past. He has no bearing on what is going on between us."

"He doesn't?" because he feels very present.

"No. He doesn't." Sonny's eyes are completely focused on Will when he says those words. "Will, things may not be the best between us but that doesn't mean that I would jeopardize our marriage. Yeah, I wanted someone to talk to and he was there but just as a friend, nothing more. "

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"When was I supposed to do that?" He voice goes higher but he catches himself pretty quickly. "I don't want to argue."

"We're not arguing we are talking. When was the last time we did that? When was the last time…" He doesn't have to say the words for his husband to understand.

Sonny came to LA, a little over two months ago, to be there with them for the premier of the movie; that was the last time they saw each other. He came for four days, but everything was so crazy that they didn't get to spend any time alone together. He spent his days with Arianna and Will spent his days with his mother and the studio reps. Each night there was an event for the movie launch and they would come home too tired to even undress. Prior to that visit, it had been three months since they saw each other for Christmas. Even then the sex seemed more like an obligation; something they had to do because that's what couples do and it was expected. If they didn't then they would both have to acknowledge that something was really wrong.

Will misses the way Sonny touches him. He remembers that look in Sonny's eyes; how it would strip him before he even started to undress. Sonny would run his fingertips along Will's leg, from his ankle up to his hip, before sliding around to cup Will's ass. It always drove Will crazy when Sonny did that. He misses being excited to go home at the end of the day and melt into his husband, praying for the baby to go to sleep so that they could spend the night exploring each other. He never got bored or tired of being with his husband; he figures they just got distracted.

LA was lonely. Will had his mother and siblings and Arianna and a full work load but he went to bed alone. Fuck, he missed feeling sexy and desired; the way Sonny use to want him more than anything else.

"Will, I never stopped wanting…"

"There was a guy…in LA." Sonny stops in his tracks and Will hates what he is about to do. "He was an editor for the movie. We were spending a lot of time together and …"

Swiftly Sonny gets up from the couch and walks over to the window. His back is turned to Will but Will doesn't need to see Sonny's face to know what he is feeling. Will knows this will hurt but he needs to be honest.

They were in the editing room at the studio discussing a new project that the studio was offering Will. Will was excited to have Alex onboard again because they worked so well together on his mother's movie. It was not unusual for them to hang out in the editing room. Alex liked having Will around when he was editing certain sections and Will loved being a part of the whole process. They became friends and Alex, who was older and knew a lot more about the business, would always offer Will advise when he needed it.

They were sitting in the room, reading through the particulars of this new project and feeling the excitement build. Throwing out ideas about the story and how the characters should look. It just happened. Alex leaned over and kissed him and Will kissed him back. In the moment, it felt really good to have someone kissing him, running their hand along his bare torso and telling him how beautiful he was. They were both panting and naked from the waist up, Alex's fingers unhooking the button in Will's jeans and poised to slide the zipper downwards; then Will came to his senses. It took him way too long to realize what he was doing; what he was about to throw away.

That was two days ago.

"I didn't set out for anything to happen, and I'm…"

"Just shut up. Is this why you came home? To tell me you're with someone else? To break my heart?" Sonny turns around and his face is masked in anger and pain.

"No. I came home because I want us to be good again. We can't do that if we're not honest with each other." Will gets up from the couch and takes steps towards his angry husband. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let things get that far. I was moronic and… please, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. Sonny?" Will rests his forehead against Sonny's. Will isn't sure when he started crying but suddenly he feels the tears running down his cheeks. He wants so badly for Sonny to reach his hands out and wrap them around him.

"Sonny I love you. I love you so much." Will takes Sonny's face in his hands and slowly tilts Sonny's chin so that their lips meet. Will thumb brushes against Sonny's tears and there is anguish at the realization that the man he loves is crying because of him. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Then Sonny's hands wrap around him and Will crumbles with the relief.

The situation with Alex was enough of a wake up call for Will. The possibility of losing Sonny was too terrifying. Even now he isn't sure where things stand between them but he is hopeful. He still wants to write screen plays and tell stories but he will just have to find a way to do that from Salem.

"I love you too."

"Daddy." Little Arianna comes out of their bedroom dragging her favorite blanket behind her. Sonny quickly lets go of Will then picks his daughter up off the floor and wraps her in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart." He kisses her forehead and walks away from Will.

to be continued...


	3. Part 3 - Final

Part 3 - Final

After they were all fed and showered they went to visit Justin in the hospital. Justin was happy to see his granddaughter and Will couldn't be more sure that coming home was right thing to do. They stayed with Justin for an hour before Sonny went to work while Will and Arianna paid a visit to other family members. Everyone was surprised to see them and wanted to know how long they would be in town. He still wanted to write screen plays and tell stories but he would just have to find a way to do that from Salem.

It wasn't easy to dodge their questions about his returns and the raised eye brows when he declared that he just missed his family too much. They were his family, they him better than he knew himself. But, for now they are pacified and that gives him time to focus on his marriage and not loosing something that means the world to him. He wonders where that attitude was a month ago. Why did it have to take being a screw up to recognize that something had to give?

With family visits over and done, Will and Arianna head to club TBD to meet up with Sonny; even though Sonny isn't aware that they are coming. He thought about giving Sonny some space but Will doesn't want to give Sonny space; they had enough of that over the last eighteen months.

The place is almost packed when they get there but Will easily moves through the patrons and grabs the open table right next to the counter. He doesn't see Sonny but T nods in his direction then walk over to greet them.

"Hey Will." There is a hint of discomfort in his voice. They guy is probably wondering how much trouble he caused the happy couple. If only he knew the truth.

"Hey T. Arianna you wanna say hi?" She waves and gives T a shy smile before returning her attention to her two stuffed friends.

"Can I get you two anything?" Will is starving and he knows Arianna should be hungry as well.

"Yeah, ahh let me check the menu can get back to you."

"Sure thing, I'll give you a few minutes."

"T" Will calls the name before the guy can turn to walk away. "Look man, I'm sorry I put you in an awkward position the other day." Will is still unsure why T felt awkward. Sonny said there was nothing going on with this Paul guy. Maybe T thought differently? "Could you sit down for a few minutes?" They use to be best friends once, maybe once is enough to get T to talk to him.

T looks around at the customers then back at Will. "Yeah, for just a few minutes."

"Thanks man."

They talk about the changes to the menu and T makes his recommendations to an excited Ari who is happy to finally be having her lunch. Will avoids the topic and Sonny or Paul, but he is desperate to ask T more about it. Sonny said that Paul meant nothing, but T's reaction is still in his mind. Maybe there is a part of him that wants it to be true. If there is something going on then Will wouldn't be the only one that made a mistake. Maybe he would feel less like an idiot. But the thought of there being something between Sonny and someone else crushes him and prevents him from asking anything about it.

T takes there orders and leaves the table to ensure that their meal gets prepared. Will plays with T party with his daughter while they wait for their food and a glimpse of the man he loves more than himself. They are almost through with their meal when Sonny finally emerges from the backroom. He stops in his tracks for a second before making a beeline for their table.

"Hey sweetheart." Sonny is referring to Arianna. She practically jumps into his arms and hey share whispered words and laughter before brown eyes finally settle on Will. "Hi."

"Hey." Will hates that they are like this; reduced to one syllable words and barely able to meet each other's eyes. "Everyone was excited to see our little girl."

"I bet they were. We all missed you." It is all directed at Arianna. Will feels cold and alone sitting in a crowded room.

"We came here to get something to eat." Will wants to be bold and make his feelings known. "I thought maybe we could just go home together."

Sonny doesn't respond right away. Instead he buys time by listening to Arianna's animated description of her day. "Daddy can we go home now?" She asks before resting her head on Sonny's shoulder.

"Yeah baby, let's go home."

Will hides his hurt as they make their way home.

* * *

><p>How do you make things right when the other person does not want to hear what you have to say? With Arianna tucked in their bed the apartment is eerily quiet. Will goes through the motions of pretending to be interested in what's happening on television but all he can register is the silent man standing at the door way to their bedroom. He feels every step that Sonny makes as he moves across the floor to their little kitchen. Will's breath catches in his throat every time he thinks Sonny is moving closer but the guy stays far away.<p>

Cuddling on the couch and watching stupid television shows had been one of their favorite past time. It would be a night like tonight, Sonny would be home early and Arianna would be down for the night. They would make popcorn, pour two glasses of wine, grab a blanket and wrap themselves in each other. Sometimes it would turn into a make out session that went beyond third base for home run. Other times they just held each other and laughed. Will can't even remember the last time they shared a good laugh. He wants all of that back. He wants his Sonny back.

"Will?" It's so soft that Will thinks he imagined it, but he is hopeful so he turns around to find his husband leaning against the counter and looking right at him. Will is so grateful that Sonny is standing there. He didn't run away or go stay at his parents.

Will gets up from the couch and slowly walks over to Sonny. He is terrified of saying the wrong thing or doing something that will spook him away. So he approaches with caution; hands buried deep into his pockets and eyes never leaving Sonny's.

"Can we talk?"

Thank God, yes, please talk to me; Will finally breathes."Yes."

Sonny looks down at his feet and there is a slight shake to his head. "I don't know what to do. I know you want me to tell you it's okay and for us to move on, but, Jesus Will." Their eyes meet again.

"I know." I messed up. I took a bad situation and made it worse. "I wish I could undo it."

"I have my part to play in this. We were drifting apart and I did nothing about it. I could have tried harder; I know I should have tried harder. You and Arianna mean the world to me, yet… I was so careless."

Baby please don't blame yourself. This is my fault, my wrong that pushed us over the edge. "Sonny, don't. Just don't. I know you love me. There wasn't a second that I didn't believe that."

"Then what was it? Was he better looking? Could he give you things I couldn't? What? What made us not enough? I know things weren't the best but did…"

"Stop, please." Will cringes at the thought of what this was doing to Sonny. "Baby, I just want you. No one else. It was a stupid lapse in judgment." One that Will prayed would not cost him everything.

"I don't know what to do Will. I don't." Sonny pushes away from the counter and walks around Will to take a seat on the couch. Sonny's shoulders slump in exhaustion as he releases a hard breath.

Will is slow to move but eventually he takes a seat beside Sonny. "Just stay with me. That's all I'm asking. I know it's going to take time for you to forgive me and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just promise you won't leave. Because…I couldn't bare it if you did."

Will doesn't take his eyes off Sonny's for a second. He feels so desperate and vulnerable as he waits for Sonny's answer. "I don't want to leave. I'm hurt and I'm angry; but I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Will holds back the sob that tightens his throat.

"Right now, where we are isn't the best. But we promised for better… or for worst."

"I love you." The relief leaves him speechless and his arms ache to grab a hold of Sonny but he knows it's going to be baby steps.

"I love you too. We just have to figure out how to work through this, where to start."

"Maybe, we could start with popcorn and a glass of wine."

The End


End file.
